The current state of the art for controlling the temperature for an engine, e.g., an internal combustion engine, is by using a mechanical wax pellet thermostat to control the flow of coolant to the radiator for a vehicle. This thermostat is a poppet-type of valve that is either fully closed at room temperature or fully open when an engine temperature reaches a predetermined set point.
There are a number of problems associated with the typical mechanical wax pellet thermostat. Since the temperature-sensing element i.e., wax pellet, must be positioned in the flow stream, there is a very high-pressure drop with associated losses. For engine systems that have relatively large water pumps to provide the necessary coolant flow rates and associated cooling, significant power from the engine must be utilized. This diversion of power affects the performance of the vehicle and wastes fuel.
Moreover, the fixed-point temperature setting for the engine is primarily determined by the physical composition of the temperature sensing element, i.e., wax pellet. The softening point of any particular wax pellet is fixed and cannot be changed. Therefore, the thermostat is absolutely static with the thermostat either blocking fluid flow or providing maximum fluid flow depending on whether the set temperature is achieved. There is absolutely no dynamic control of engine temperature with a conventional thermostat.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.